Digi.R Episode2: Irene's Story
by Joy Chamber
Summary: Read and just review


****

Digital Monsters Romance **(03)**

Episode: 03_002: Irene's story

Author's Note: Hi, I added a special feature, just like the TV shows every time a character will summarize the last episode before I begin. And at the end I will give a preview on the next episode. And some of you were wondering about the couples here is a list of character that are already with each other…

Tai and Sora

Izzy and Yolei

Things will develop the story unfolds.

TK: Well it all started when Fairy came back with her little sister, Irene. Everyone was excited to see Fairy, especially Ken. Then we found out the most exciting thing, Irene is really Princess Airing Destiny, me and Kari's daughter who came back from the future. And Davis was Faeroes about it.

Davis grabbed a chair and threw it at Irene, but Fairy blocked it causing the chair to hit Fairy's left wrist. 

"Oh, are you all right?" said Sora rushing over to Fairy.

Davis come down noting that he just hurt Fairy. Ken, who was now really angry at Davis, punched Davis in the face.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DONING?!!!" Ken yelled, as hot angry blood rushed trough his veins.

"Oh, Matt" Ken heard from the other side of the room. He turned around; Fairy was glazing into Matt's eyes, and Matt who was helping her up.

"Fairy I could help you," said Ken rushing over to Fairy. But Fairy smacked Ken's hand out of the way.

"I know Davis was wrong for going insane, but hitting him back won't solve anything. It's causing more violence, good thing Davis wasn't hurt or we'll have two hostages here." Said Fairy angrily. 

"Try to move your hand," said Matt.

Fairy smiled at Matt "I can't" she said. At this moment Ken was ranged with jealously.

After Fairy getting her hand fix…

"Here" said Joe "All fixed, know just leave it for a month and the bones will be back together" as he finished putting a cast on Fairy's broken hand.

Tai smiled at Joe "Man, our doctor is on right."

"Look" said Fairy "I didn't just call you here just to tell you that Irene is Airing there is something else. Airing?" she turned to Airing/Irene.

Airing/Irene looked down " We have got a new enemy. The Dark Destiny is a group of digimon that is in the All-star stage. All-star is one of the most advance digi-evlotions, if a digimon that is in the All-star stage he or she will be in a human form. Which aloud them to go to all the worlds and stay strong there. And Dark Destiny is planning to destroy Present day Earth, and Space Moon Future (the Future world) and take over the Digiworld too." Tears started to form in Airing's eyes. "We must stop them. And in order for that your digimon must reach to the All-star stage. There are digi-vices for that of course. Mom (she means to future Kari/Queen Hikari, not Mrs. Tomsenshi) has them and I came back here to take you to the future world to pick up the digi-vices. And then we will see what we could do about Dark Destiny."

"Well if it means we have to fight again to save the Digiworld then I am in for it," said Tai.

"Me too!" said Sora agreeing with her boyfriend.

They all agree to defeat Dark Destiny, and are headed of to the future world tomorrow. Tomorrow Morning:

They all gathered back at Fairy's house all packed. 

"Great" said Fairy, "All packed and ready to go. Now all we need is … Irene/Airing, and her key to the future. Fairy: sweat-drop (as they all know that the those two are the most important thing to going to the future.)

"Where is she any way?" said Davis.

"Oh", said Fairy" She is outside playing basketball."

"BASKETBALL!" yelled Davis " Why is she playing basketball in a time like this?!"

"She just wants her last game before she goes" explained Fairy.

"But doesn't she get to play back in the future world?" asked TK.

"Yes, but not with her friends" answered Fairy "com'on enough talking lets go get Irene a get going." They walked down Fairy's apartment, and to the basketball court, where they saw Irene and her friends. "Irene."

Irene joined them a they headed off back to Fairy's apartment. Then Irene transformed to (of should I say transform back to, cause Airing is her true form) Princess Airing Destiny.

"Ready?" said Tai. "Ready" answered everyone as they all formed a circle.

Airing/Irene held out her key and yelled…

"Oh, gate of time,

Key, from Earth, uncover the future

Open for me in the name of

PRINCESS AIRING DESTINY!!!"

The next moment they rifted trough a demention then another until they finally hit, grass. 

"All right we are in the future world" said Mimi.

"Yeah" said TK "and it would be great if who ever is on my back would just get off."

"I can't" said Davis who's is on TK. TK and Davis both look up, Airing who was jumping with joy and didn't notice that she is jumping on Davis who is squishing TK.

"Oops!" said Airing "Sorry."

"Are you sure we landed in the right place. And this is not so other world " Izzy asked Airing.

" I am sure sure" said Airing.

"No," said Izzy "I mean that!" he pointed to a girl riding a _broom?_

Airing: sweat-drop. "Okay, maybe we _did_ landed in the wrong world?"

__

To be continued…

Preview of the next episode: 

" Ginny Weasel?!" said Davis "Who's Ginny Weasel?"

Author's Note: Who is the girl riding on a broom? Are they in so other world? How will they get out? Why _am _I asking so many questions. Be sure to visit my site at: [http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/destinyheadquarter][1] . And e-mail me at: [digitalcharm@digitalcharm.tuxedomask.com][2]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/destinyheadquarter
   [2]: mailto:digitalcharm@digitalcharm.tuxedomask.com



End file.
